Level 499
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 64 | previous = 498 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 500 | nexttype = Ingredient }} | score = 110,000 | moves = 35 }} Difficulty *The candy bombs are a primary threat, as they only have 8 moves before exploding. Furthermore, you only have 35 moves to destroy the jellies, which is quite limited with the number of moves provided. *The player is provided with wrapped candies on the left hand side of the board. **Using them however, will let the candy bombs to spawn. *The presence of a cake bomb eases the process of breaking down the blockers, though it also has jellies underneath it. *Five colours also makes the creation of special candies easier. *The jellies are worth 108,000 points 54 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly = 108,000 points. Hence, an additional 2,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy Part 1: Cake Bomb And Wrapped Candies *Destroy the cake bomb as soon as possible as it is essential to clearing the rest of the board. Striped candies and wrapped candy combinations except the colour bomb + wrapped candy combination will be useful in destroying the cake bomb in as few moves as possible. *If you are worried that clearing the cake bomb will destroy all the wrapped candies on mobile devices, fret not. Unlike level 421, clearing the cake bomb will only uncover the wrapped candies. In fact, even if the wrapped candies are uncovered, they will not get destroyed. *If a pair of wrapped candies on the left side of the board are uncovered, do not activate them at all costs. *Do not create colour bombs before getting rid of the cake bomb as you may be forced to use it and cause wrapped candies on the left be released while there is no other move on the right. Part 2: Jellies *Once the cake bomb is destroyed, a party popper will remove a lot of candies, jelly, and icing. Furthermore, all the wrapped candies will be uncovered. If you are lucky, the wrapped candies may move to the main board. Use them to in pairs to take out a good portion of the bottom and a lot of the initial bombs that will fall. This is provided if they are not set off by cascades which can happen due to the board having five colours. *Even if the wrapped candies do not move to the main board, try to make matches on the main board so that the wrapped candies will move in pairs if possible. *After all the wrapped candies are used up, create special candies to clear the remaining jelly and icing. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 108,000 points. Hence, an additional 212,000 points for two stars and an additional 252,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The lower halves of the cake bomb will require special candies to clear them. This in turn will give the player plenty of points. *Clearing the cake bomb will remove a lot of blockers, making it easier to sustain huge point cascades due to the exposed double jellies. *Candy bombs will boost your score and will endlessly spawn, giving players many opportunities to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *35 moves are limited in earning a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the massive amount of candy bombs which will be dispensed once the cake bomb is cleared. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 499 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Meringue Moor levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with wrapped candies Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with three-layered icing Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with empty spaces Category:Hard levels Category:Hexagon levels